I REALLY Shouldn't Have
by Lady Annabelle
Summary: Sequel to I Shouldn't Have. Elizabeth's own embarrassing tale, involving the halfdressed escapades of her husband.


I REALLY Shouldn't Have

"It all began when Jane fell ill," Elizabeth said. "When Jane fell ill? At Netherfield?" Darcy asked, wondering what this could possibly have to do with her seeing something she shouldn't. "Yes, when Jane fell ill at Netherfield. As you know, I was shortly thereafter invited to stay…"

"Oh, Lizzy, I do miss being about places. This bed is so confining! I do not wish you to it! Go and be social. Talk with Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst. I will be fine here," Jane said to Elizabeth sincerely. She was lying on a feather mattress at Netherfield Hall, where she had become sick from traveling in the rain. "I refuse such an offer Jane. I have two motives for staying. The first is I love you too much to condemn you to a sick bed yourself. The second is that I could not bear the company of Caroline and Louisa. They are horrid! And while you, with your mild, sweet temper could undertake them easily, I cannot!" Elizabeth cried.

"At least some fresh air, Lizzy! Take a walk! Move about! You should not worry over me, I am well-taken care of. Do enjoy yourself!" Jane insisted. After much continuance of this argument, Lizzy finally agreed to go out of doors. However, she had a rather sneaky suggestion from Jane, that thoroughly shocked Elizabeth, accustomed to her sister's gentle behavior.

"You know, you could always spy on Mr. Bingley for me," Jane slyly added.

"So there is your object! You wish me to do your own dirty work! I shall do it, only because it is so unusual a request for you Jane, but you might be wary, for he may not have as good a report as you think!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Jane made further protests, and Elizabeth finally set off.

When Elizabeth got outside, she noticed where Bingley was, with Mr. Darcy, rifles over their shoulders. They were talking animatedly, pointing at the sky and laughing. Elizabeth sat in the shade of a tree near them, out of sight, and watched them hunt for awhile. It grew rather boring, but, knowing her sister depended upon a report, remained. Eventually, she had to move to an even more wooded area than she was currently in, for the gentleman had moved in her direction, near a pond.

"I say, Darcy, that pond is very enticing! What say you to a swim?" Bingley inquired. Elizabeth froze. If they did swim, that would require the removal of some clothing. Oh, dear! Why had she ever agreed to do this? She was in a very scandalous position right now. She could neither remain, or leave. She only could sit like stone and close her eyes.

"I do believe that a capital idea. This sun is awful tiresome with these stifling jackets on," Darcy agreed. Elizabeth stiffened further. Mr. Darcy? Swimming? Oh, have mercy! The men did, and left their pants on. She stared at Mr. Darcy's bare chest, as he moved throughout the water, appalled that true gentlemen could actually do such a public thing. It took her a few minutes before she realized that Mr. Bingley, too, was shirtless, and her story for Jane, was on the whole, very disturbing. Mr. Darcy? Half-naked? That was just too strange. The men finally left, and Elizabeth removed herself from her hiding place.

"What is the report, Admiral Elizabeth?" Jane asked, upon her entrance to her chambers.

"I will not tell. Jane Bennet, the disgrace I could have suffered!" Elizabeth said. After much probing from Jane, she related her tale. Jane grew more and more red until finally she silenced her altogether.

"No more! I cannot endure another word!" Jane said.

"You wanted it, you get it." Elizabeth finished, despite all previous claims that she would not tell. Jane did look a bit more sick at the end.

It was Mr. Darcy's turn to laugh. "Now, we both have had some adventures, haven't we?" They shared laughter, until it dawned on them that they had both seen revealing parts of the other's friend. They both turned scarlet, and began to accuse unmercifully for the remainder of the afternoon. It ended in more laughter, and a flustered Georgiana. As well as the embarrassing arrival of Mr. and Mrs. Bingley, at which they burst into more laughter.


End file.
